Fox McCloud (Future Timeline)
'''Fox McCloud' (or フォックス) is an anthropomorphic Fox, and the leader of the mercenary group known as Star Fox. Although he is sarcastic and slightly rude, he has a strong sense of justice, and is always there to help the Lylat System. He makes sure what is best for his crew, no matter what. Fox does have a soft side, as he holds romantic interest in Nikita Hayami, but keeps this to himself. He and Star Fox rival with the notorious Wolf O'Donnell, leader of Star Wolf but temporary sadly he was killed and sexual assaulted by Nikita's evil replica clone Azumi after his death Nikita wear her crystal necklace that fox give to her on her birthday and with refuses to never take it off as a remember him by. appearances History Early life Fox was raised by his father on Corneria, but he was born on Papetoon. He exhibited exceptional aerial skills even at a puerile age and joined the Cornerian Flight academy along with Slippy Toad as growing up he became friends and develop a romantic interest of Nikita Who has feelings for him for a very long time since they were kids how ever he noticed that her personality and behavior is change in different while azumi Who is inside of her subconscious mine who is possessed by a demon name Lita. Later, outlandish activity would be reported emanating from the planet Venom, where five years antecedently General Pepper had exiled the delusional power-mad scientist, Andross who went against general pepper wishes. Under Pepper's instructions, James McCloud and his Star Fox team, flew to Venom to investigate, but he was betrayed by his fellow pilot Pigma and he along with Peppy were captured. Peppy soon managed to escape, but James was killed or almost killed by Andross. As fox doesn't know if his father is alive Or not begins to take his father's place under a new management of Star Fox. ''Plight of Sauria'' Eight years after the events of the Lylat Wars, a way more cocky and immature Fox McCloud calmed the conflict on Dinosaur Planet (later kenned as "Sauria") by teaming with Tricky of the EarthWalker tribe and returning the SpellStones to their rightful positions in two of the planet's temples, liberating a confined Krystal by returning the five remaining Krazoa Spirits to their rightful positions As his first visit the palace but find out that the Warp Stone could not Wrap dinosaurs fox made a sarcastic joke saying that's a shame but tricky could still hear him as he first met krystal he fell In love by her beauty and charm until peppy snap him out of it, thwarting the orchestrations of General Scales who try hurting the Queen CloudRunner And try battle with him But andross force him to give up the last spirit that was inside the him, and vanquishing a reawakened Andross, who was abaft the troubles on Sauria. He was verboten from bringing his blaster into the mission by Pepper as a condition to accepting the mission, as Pepper believed that they needed to solve the quandary without resorting to brute force. Aparoid Invasion Ass trying to get more investigation of the situation fox however noticed that nikita had completely disappear from the group and begins to search for her however she call her teammates and told fox she was OK but Andrew use her voice to impersonate her to trick box which fox didn't know that he sexual insulted her and sexual assault on her four hours while taking some of her DNA what she put a tracking device on her and to her teammates to find her location which she told Fox and her teammates what happened he became completely pissed about the insult /Sexual assault on her but was attacked by the notorious rival Wolf O'Donnell saying his favorite quote can't let you do that Starfox and demanding where was andross nephew at which as they fight wolf was save by the sex pot Azumi who is the evil replica version of Nikita which fox demand minute to get his revenge. Death After so many battles Fox notice that all his friends had been killed and slaughtered by azumi and starfox Nikita became very afraid of losing Fox as well he tells her that he will return tell him not to worry and becomes very calm that he will come back in one piece however he was kidnapped by wolf fox wake up into a mysterious place demanding wolf asking him where was that ape some of a bitch nephew of his as wolf punches him begain to sexual touch fox in so manny wrong places which azumi had watch and join him which the 2 physical sexual rape and tortured him almost half to death. As days went by Nikita becomes very concerned about Fox safety until she gets a distress call from fox (while azumi disguise herself as him an impersonation of him) to find his location which she however agree happily that fox was okay as she made it to the place there was a bloody note says find me as soon as she opens the room door she becomes emotionally shocked that fox has abused and beaten She begins to take the roots down to see if he still breathing however he was still alive but in his last moments telling her to make sure not to give up and get revenge on those two bastards and kiss her and was happy to tell her that he got to see her one last time and die in her arms became heartbroken and has been taking everything away from her including her friends and the guy that she loved cause her to go into rage and swore revenge for killing all her friends. his legacy After losing the one guy that she loved so much she buried him where the safest place that she could go to for his memorial General Peppy was very shocking to find out that fox was killed as well gave him a funeral to remember him by at the same time she wore her crystal necklace to remember him by and refused to take it off. personality fox is kind and cares very much about his Team fox can be ruthless and sometimes rude however he cares very much about his team he shows romantic feelings to Nikita fox follows his Father's Footsteps after his father was double and double cross by Pigma however he becomes very angry at wolf teammate for sexual harassing her which he doesn't want anything happen to his teammates. Relationships James Mccloud *James Mccloud James cares very much about his son and give him the right right advices to never give up and Trust his instincts however as he was younger he wants to be very much about his father unfortunately he became very shocking that his father was double-cross and betrayed by Pigma who has been working with andross the whole entire time during his partnership with Starfox and ditch them trying to kill Peppy however he sacrificed himself to save his friend after his presumed death Fox took over his father's Legacy and became the new member and Leadership While at his mission he became fighting with star wolf along with pigma who is responsible for his father's death and mocking him In Star Fox assault he was tricked and manipulated by the aparoid Queen who is using his father's voice and Force him to let his guard down but thanks to Wolf who gave him the advice to not to hesitate and just act. Pigma Dengar *Pigma Dengar ( betrayal and double-crosser) pigma was once a legacy member of the Star Fox however Fox didn't have no issues with him until he ultimate betray his father and peppy for star wolf and working with Andross the whole entire time finding out from Peppy told fox that pigma has double cross his father Fox decided to take his father's leadership to him and get revenge on Pigma for double-crossing his father in Star Fox 64 or Star Fox 2 In starfox assault they had crash and meet again who was still not over what he did to his father however they battle against the aparoids and the queen was using his voice to try to trick Fox along with his teammates. Slippy Toad *Slippy This is loyal best friend however they don't argue as they get along just fine however he becomes shark in the find out after his father was betrayed and killed by pigma he seems to care about Fox very much along with his friends however they could thank you to battle against wolf team and don't have a problem however he became completely upset that slippy was killed by Nikita's duplicate replica of herself. Falco Lombardi *Falco Falco if fox has a on and off love-hate relationship towards each other as they argue over ridiculous things in the group however before the events of Adventures he left the team for a very long time to clear himself up but eventually came back to help fox fight against andross who was completely responsible for in prison krystal however the two of them see that continue to have an on-and-off disagreements but still are best friends. Peppy *Peppy Peppy it's a good friend to Fox who was friends with his father James after what happened to us his father of the complete betrayal he told Fox about what happened to his father who was killed by saving him however Fox decided to take his father leadership and continue his dad's Legacy and continue to help Fox along the way in the events of assault he sacrificed himself for his team as Fox and the other assuming that he was dead but survived however after finding out that fox was killed by Nikita's replica he mentions to James death he was supposed to be responsible of protecting Fox. Krystal *Krystal (one side love ended) Krystal it's the second female of the team however before she joined Starfox she was a 19 year old orphan that's trying to find more information about her home doom planet after completing the first test she was in prison in a giant crystal who was responsible for putting her there was andross fox first saw her in adventures and felt completely madly in love with her after freeing her from her prison she took back her staff which it wasn't his to belong to was only temporary while she was in prison and apologize for her rude Behavior towards him which the two got into a complete romance with each other due to Nikita this disliking which cost a love triangle between the to of them which Fox was very upset that she was killed by Nikita's duplicate. General Pepper *General General pepper who is in charge of the Star Fox team and everything however he was once friends with the billion scientist Andross unfortunately due to his Lust for overpower he was forced to banish Andros's who wanted to get revenge on Starfox however do to realize pigma was behind it as well lead to Fox's father killed which he however uses body as a guinea pig and left with his hands and head but he was defeated by Fox unfortunately he has survived and Starfox Adventures as a spirit as he discovers the krazoa Spirits as he managed to become Partnerships with an evil ruler named General Scales not realizing he was double-crossing him the whole time and force them to give up the last Spirit to Fox so he can be Reborn but he was defeated with the help of his friend falco who left the team but he becomes underwear that fox was killed by Nikita's duplicate. R.O.B *R.O.B. 64 The two of them seems to get along as they help each other for one another he soon does it have a problem with Fox being the leader after his father was betrayed by pigma as guide him and help him along the way. Nikita *Nikta (wife) Best friend and so become his love interest the two of them became best friends and grew up in the same Hometown fox in nakina became romantic interest towards each other as giving her a necklace for her birthday for a while the two seem to be interest in one another until Krystal the newest member of Star Fox who was free from her in prison thanks to Prince tricky and fox which the two became having a love triangle towards the two women however after his death she become depressed and crying having nightmares of not saving him along with her friends to swore revenge on her duplicate who is responsible for killing her friends and teammates. Akari Mccloud *Akari TBA (soon) Prince tricky *Prince Tricky Prince tricky and fox had a rocky moment relationship when they first met each other after he saved him from General Scales Army insult to him that he will be frozen in the hot spring if he stay there for so much longer however he agreed to help Prince tricky to rescue his father that was kidnapped and agreed to help Krystal who was imprisoned in the giant crystal however his journey with fox has ended when he found the fourth krazoa spirit and promise him that he won't let him wait any longer and come back to visit him In star fox assault Prince tricky who is now a teenager who was happy to see Fox and ask him to come along with him which Fox had agreed but told him to stay on his home planet because he was not a little dinosaur no more and agreed to help him there however he is aware of his best friend's death in the hands of Nikita's duplicate. Trival * Fox death is very much or similar like future Gohan from Future Trunks timeline when future 17 and 18 killed him which Future Trunks found Future Gohan's lifeless body on the ground which cost trucks to go into physical rage to avenge his friend's death as killing future 18 before killing 18 he gave her his final words before killing her was this is for Gohan. * fox death can be very much like human Danny from Dan timeline When Future that he had cheated on the test in which the results of his friend's death and family and teacher as well which results was forced to live with his arch enemy and asked him to remove his human emotions which separating Danny Phantom as well but things did not Went A-Courtin as planned as Danny Phantom went ballistic and beserk and separating vlad evil goes half as well. But however when his ghostly evil have mixed in with Danny's good half that sadly vlad evil ghost half over Doom Danny's good have which results of destroying the goodness in the boy creating two ghost Infuse and combined as one created the most powerful evil ghost on the planet when past Danny fenton/Phantom ask what happened to his future time line self to future vlad sadly he could not tell Danny when he said some things my boy are better left unsaid which dark Danny who is now AKA Dan his first move of homicidal psychopath Maniac was killed his human half and Destroy his arch-enemy Mansion leaving 10 years of Destruction between the ghost Zone and earth. Gallery Fox Clear SSBB.png Fox-mccloud1.png Fox SSBXL.png RosterEvolutionEXO Fox.png SFZero Fox McCloud.png FoxEmpire.png Fox Icon Swap.png Fox Mugshot.png Foxult.png FoxMcCloudGalacticBattle.png FoxIcon(V).png Fox SSB stock icon.png SSBNS Fox.png FoxEquinox.png SSBSwitch head icon - Fox.png Fox-StarFoxZero-Artwork.png StarFoxAssault.jpeg FoxHD-starfox.png Fox SSBU.jpg Fox McCloud, Star Fox Command1.png A2FE4678-2257-4847-8B4D-43434645B8E9.png Category:Presumably Deceased characters Category:Star Fox (series) Category:Good Characters Category:Heroines Category:Main Heroes Category:Married Characters Category:Nikkikikizelons Category:Alternate Universe Category:Alternate Characters Category:Alternate Timeline